Down the Barrell
by stormchaser34neo
Summary: When Vincent and Cloud face a dire situation, Cloud must learn to defend himself without a sword, and trust a certain raven haired gunman. No yaoi. Rating for mild violence
1. Chapter 1

**Down the Barrel-.**

Cloud gently laid Vincent against the cave wall, cursing himself the whole while. He should anticipated an attack in this area. They'd had so few attacks lately that he'd let his guard down. And now Vincent was suffering for it. Cloud still couldn't believe that the gunman could move so fast. One minute Cloud was about to be monster mash, and the next Vincent was in front of him, taking the blow while he blew the monster into oblivion. Now the ex-Turks claw was in tatters, and he was bleeding from deep slash marks across his chest and neck. Cloud's sword was buried in whatever monster had tried to attack the unconscious gunman, and now he was unarmed and hiding from a pack of roaming creepys. Finding the cave had been a spur of luck that was currently keeping the two of them alive. But the scent of blood would bring the beasts to them soon, and the blond needed a plan.

"..Cloud?" The ex-SOLDIER quickly knelt down next to the gunman, propping him up against his chest and holding a water bottle to his lips.

"I'm here, Vincent. Don't move, your wounds will reopen."

"Where ..are we?" The ex-turk's voice was quiet, more whispered than spoken. Cloud could see pain written clearly in the man's red eyes, try though he might to hide it. Vincent was fading fast, and Cloud hadn't thought to bring any Cure materia. It had supposed to have been just a scouting mission, and Cloud had chosen Vincent because he was fast and was the only one who'd had training on the art of scouting and patrolling.

"We're in a cave. Actually, it's more of a hole in the ground, but it should do for now. Cid and the others will come as soon as we turn up late. Vincent, you really need to drink."

Vincent complied, taking a few swallows of water before letting his head fall forward against his chest and closing his eyes. Cloud laid the gunman against the wall again, creeping to the mouth of the cave. All the blond had by way of materia was a Fire and a Lightening, neither of which were his best, nor his most powerful. The rest were back on the Highwind, and out of his reach. Maybe he should run and get help. It was only an hour back to the Highwind, and he could shave 20 minutes off by going as the crow flies…

Cloud crept back to where the gunman was resting, guilt eating away at him. How could he even _think_ about abandoning Vincent? The man had saved his life by almost sacrificing his own. The blond reached down and gently shook the other man awake, casting a glance behind him. No monsters yet. That was a good sign. Maybe they had found a more delectable prey. Maybe. But with the massive bloodstain leading to their hiding place, Cloud doubted it. No, they had two options: stay and fight, or run and probably fight anyway. From the look of things, the blond was leaning toward the latter.

"….What's...what's happening?"

"We've got to get out of here. If they find us in our current location, we're monster chow."

Vincent nodded, struggling to stand. His strength was gone, however; with an ill disguised gasp he slid to the floor. Blood was flowing freely from his wounds, and Cloud quickly knelt next to him. The blond gently slipped his arms underneath Vincent, picking up the much lighter man with ease.

"Cloud, what are you…"

"I'm sorry, Vincent, but we need to get out of here. Try and go back to sleep."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Cloud made better time than he'd hoped for, but it wasn't long before he heard the snarls behind him. The creature's were gaining fast, and the blond quickly set Vincent down behind him. He had to hope that the monsters weren't too bent on eating them, and that help would come soon. He squared his shoulders, prepared to tackle the monsters at soon as they got in range.

"Cloud… that's...suicide. Here…" Vincent thrust Death Penalty into the swordsman's hands. "It's better than nothing."

Cloud clutched the rifle, astonished by both it's weight and the fact that he was holding it. "..Vince…I don't know how to shoot!"

"Aim…your target…in between the notches….end of the barrel… When they're lined up…pull the trigger. Seven rounds...more in handle…"

Cloud was about to ask what he meant by 'in the handle' when the first monster charged. The blond swung the rifle up, took aim, and pulled the trigger. The repercussions almost knocked him over, but one shot had killed the monster. The others were wary now, and made a large circle around the two warriors. Cloud counted eight of them, all told, which made him nervous. He only had six shots left, and while Vincent could reload in the blink of an eye, Cloud wasn't even sure where to start. He could only hope that any monsters left alive when he ran out of bullets would run off.

Another cretin decided to try it's luck, and Cloud fired again. The buster sword may have been the most efficient sword for him, but death penalty was _amazing. _No matter where the bullet struck, it always seemed to take out his target. Three monsters were left now, and Cloud was on his last round. He took a deep breath, aimed at the biggest one, and pulled the trigger. Nothing. He'd miscounted, or Vincent had miscounted, but even as he pulled the trigger again the chamber shot dry. He couldn't attack the creatures without bullets. Frantically he sought out the extra rounds Vincent had told him about, almost dropping the gold tipped bullets when he found them. Alright, Vincent always opened the chamber, fed the bullets, closed the chamber…Cloud tried to feed the bullets as fast as he could, but it wasn't enough. Before he could get the barrel closed, the monsters rushed him at once. Cloud dodged the first set of claws, and closed his eyes against the attack that would take his life. He couldn't avoid it at this range… didn't have time to shoot…

A gunshot, and the monster fell dead. In that second Cloud closed the chamber and shot the next monster. He was dimly aware of Vincent dropping Cerberus with a bloody cough, but his attention was all on getting the last monster. One shot killed it, and six more ensured it's demise. Cloud watched in elation for a second, then blanched and spun around. Vincent lay on his stomach, pale lips coated with blood. His eyes were closed, and the still smoking Cerberus pistol lay touching his hand. The blond quickly tucked Death Penalty into his sword belt, gently put Cerberus back in Vincent's leg holster and scooped the gunman up again. He was running on sheer adrenaline now, but all that mattered was that the man in his arms was growing paler with every minute. If he didn't make it back to the 'Highwind' soon, Vincent wasn't going to make it. So he ran harder and faster than he ever believed possible, not stopping until he pelted into the airship.

"Tifa! Aeris! Help, quick!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Down The Barrel **

"Keep the gun up. Steady it against the tripod. Good, now find the cross hairs in the scope and put them just to the left of your target. Good, now you've compensated for the wind. Remember, which everyway the wind's blowing, point your barrel a little nit the opposite way. Good. Now, when you think you've got it, fire."

Cloud pulled the trigger, watching with satisfaction as a hole appeared dead center on the target. After Vincent had healed the blond had asked the gunman to teach him to shoot both Death Penalty and Cerberus. The ex-Turk had agreed, and lesson began a week later. Now, a year after deep Ground was vanquished, Cloud was still learning. He enjoyed working with fire arms, and enjoyed spending the extra time with Vincent. The two warriors had formed a close bond during the Meteor crisis, and it only grew tighter. Vincent had been Cloud's best man when he married Aeris, and Cloud had been the first one to meet Lucretcia when she was released of the grotto. The Valentines (for Lucretcia had said yes!) were more than happy to be godparents to Aeris' coming child. Two of many, for all of AVALANCHE shared the honor. And while Lucretcia understandably didn't want more children, and Vincent was unable to, but their house was a haven for the children of their friends.

"Hey Vincent?"

"Yes Cloud?"

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

"Veld, my superior in the Turks and a good friend."

"So he was a crack fire shot too?"

"Never missed."

"Vincent?"

"Yes, Cloud."

"How…how often did you need to use your sniper skills."

"Every other mission."

"Did you…."

"Vincent! You are so dead!"

"Yuffie, when did you get here!"

"You stole my materia!"

"It was my materia first, highness."

"Vinny, you're being mean! Lu, your husband's being mean!"

"Vincent Damascus Valentine!"

As Vincent, host of four deadly demons and sharp shooter on all fire arms imaginable, ran from his laughingly angry wife, Cloud grinned. Despite everything that had happened, everything turned out fine. Vincent was happy, Lucretcia was happy, Yuffie was happy, Cloud and family was happy, and there was no need to look down a barrel to see that.


End file.
